Les rebelles de Kali Partie 1
by sofia dex
Summary: L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard disparaît....
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sofia Dex

Genre : Drama, Action

Annonce : Suite de : « Un passé refoulé » (fic à but non lucrative, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)

Résumé : L'équipe de Sheppard disparaît….

Les rebelles de Kali

Chapitre 1

Un homme s'approcha d'elle discrètement et sans le laisser paraître, lui murmura à l'oreille : « Des étrangers sont arrivés hier soir… » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la taverne, puis continua son chemin comme si de rien était.

La jeune femme entra alors dans la taverne et observa les personnes assises. Elle reconnut aussitôt les étrangers en question. Deux d'entre eux étaient vêtus de manière ordinaire. Les deux autres en revanche, portaient des tenus totalement inconnus à sa connaissance. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de tel auparavant. Cela devait être les gens venus de cette planète : la Terre.

Elle s'approcha de leur table afin de surprendre une partie de leur conversation.

« Nous sommes ici depuis 24h, je ferais mieux de retourner à mon labo. Toutes les heures passées en-dehors sont… McKay n'eu pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, il fut coupé par Sheppard.

- Des heures perdues pour l'humanité, on sait !... Néanmoins, il n'a pas tort, combien de temps va-t-on attendre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Teyla.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de mon ami d'être autant en retard. », lui répondit-elle anxieuse.

La jeune femme derrière eux bouscula involontairement Ronon avant de quitter la taverne précipitamment.

Ronon quitta des yeux l'entrée par laquelle la femme venait de disparaître pour les poser dans ceux marron de Teyla.

« Peut-être qu'il ne viendra pas, suggéra Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas… J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé », répondit Teyla perdue dans ses pensées.

Son ami, Nycen, lui avait laissé entendre qu'il était urgent qu'ils se rencontrent. Il voulait également pouvoir parler au reste de son équipe. Il lui avait donné les coordonnées de cette planète et lui avait fixé rendez-vous pour l'heure du souper dans la taverne. Il avait à présent près de 20 heures de retard. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter. Cependant, Rodney avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas attendre indéfiniment.

« Il ne viendra sans doute plus, j'essayerai d'entrer en contact avec lui demain, conclut Teyla après un instant. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, cela ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps ici, continua-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

- On peut attendre encore un peu si vous voulez, assura Sheppard voyant bien l'anxiété de Teyla.

- Non… Non… Je crois que nous avons assez attendu, nous devrions partir, » confirma Teyla.

Rodney fut le premier à se lever et le premier arrivé à l'entrée de la taverne. Ce genre d'excursion lui déplaisait au plus au point… Teyla resta en arrière au côté de John qui essayait de la rassurer. Ronon était au milieu, ne pouvant trouver les mots justes comme Sheppard. Il préféra donc ne rien dire et continuer à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la porte des étoiles. McKay entra les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

« Excusez moi ? Je vous ai vu dans la taverne. D'où venez-vous ? »

Les quatre membres de l'équipe se retournèrent pour faire face à la jeune femme qui s'adressait à eux. Ronon la reconnut aussitôt, il s'agissait de la même femme qui l'avait bousculé dans la taverne, quelques minutes plus tôt.

McKay, revenu de sa surprise continua à entrer l'adresse d'Atlantis, pendant que Sheppard se présenta à elle.

« Je suis la colonel John Sheppard. Voici Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex et Rodney McKay. Nous sommes de simples explorateurs. »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux.

« Désolé nous devons partir, » salua Sheppard tout en se retournant vers la porte.

Ronon, à sa droite, commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il tomba au sol. Tout son corps semblait paralyser. Il releva la tête et vit que le reste de son équipe était également au sol. Il tenta de sortir son arme mais il fut touché une nouvelle fois par un rayon paralysant. Il essayait de résister, mais la douleur était trop vive, elle l'entraînait irrémédiablement vers l'obscurité.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La porte des étoiles demeurait ouverte.

« John ? John… Que se passe-t-il ? » Se fit entendre la voix du Docteur Weir. « A-t-on reçu un code d'identification, » poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à l'un des techniciens de la porte. Ce dernier lui fit un signe positif de la tête et ajouta : « Il s'agit du code d'identification du Docteur McKay. »

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, puis la porte se referma.

« Entrez les coordonnées de la planète, ordonna-t-elle au technicien, puis en s'adressant à quelqu'un à travers son micro. Major Lorne préparait votre équipe et venait à la porte des étoiles. »

Le technicien s'exécuta mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir. « Réessayez, » ordonna-t-elle.

Les tentatives pour ouvrir un vortex se vouèrent à un échec durant 3 minutes, puis enfin la porte s'ouvrit. Le Docteur Weir tenta de prendre contact avec le colonel Sheppard, mais sans succès. L'équipe du Major Lorne était prête à partir, elle n'attendait que l'ordre du Docteur Weir qui le leur donna après avoir demandé une équipe de renfort.

Les deux équipes traversèrent la porte. Le Major Lorne ordonna à la seconde de sécuriser le périmètre de la porte tandis qu'il irait avec ses hommes au village pour trouver Sheppard.

Le village paraissait paisible. Ses habitants devaient avoir l'habitude de voir des étrangers car ils ne furent à aucun moment dévisagés.

Ne trouvant aucun signe de la présence de leurs amis sur la planète, le Major Lorne se dirigea vers la taverne où Teyla devait rencontrer son informateur. Il fit le tour de la salle d'un regard puis s'approcha directement du barman derrière son comptoir.

« Bonjour, vous auriez peut-être remarqué nos amis, on a aucune nouvelle d'eux et on aimerait beaucoup les retrouver. Deux d'entre eux étaient habillé comme nous, il y avait aussi une femme et un grand type, question aimablement le Major.

- J'sais pas. Beaucoup de personnes vont et viennent. J'vais pas tous les surveiller, répondit le barman évasivement sans même lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- OK… Quelqu'un sait-il où sont nos amis ? » Lança-t-il alors au reste de la salle.

Le barman devint très vite ennuyé, il jeta un œil rapide aux gens assis dans sa taverne, puis les posa sur Lorne qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici ! Sortez ! S'exclama froidement le barman tout en maintenant le ton de sa voix assez basse.

- Pas avant de savoir ce qui se passe ici et où sont nos amis, lui répondit Lorne sur le même ton, tout en mettant en avant son arme.

- Vous pouvez ranger votre arme, cela ne fera pas revenir vos amis.

- Où sont-ils ? Continua Lorne sur un ton intimidant.

- Ils sont sortis d'ici il y a quelque temps, ils prenaient le chemin de l'anneau des Anciens. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, alors maintenant Sortez ! » Ordonna le Barman.

Lorne hésita un instant puis il fit signe à ses hommes de sortir. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte des étoiles pour faire un premier rapport au Docteur Weir.

Arrivé à la porte l'un des militaires commença à composer l'adresse d'Atlantis. Il stoppa. Les fourrés bougeaient à droite de la porte.

Un jeune garçon sortit. Il fut effrayé par les armes pointées sur lui.

« C'est bon les gars, assura Lorne tout en s'approchant de l'adolescent. Qui es-tu ?

- Piro. Je… J'ai entendu du bruit, j'ai cru que c'était les autres qui revenaient, s'expliqua le garçon d'une petite voix due à sa frayeur.

- Quels autres ? Demanda Lorne.

- Ceux qui ont emmené les 4 étrangers.

- Les quatre étrangers ? Questionna Lorne soudainement intéressé.

- Oui, une femme, un grand guerrier et deux autres habillés comme vous, répondit le garçon d'une voix plus assurée.

- Qui les a emmené ?

- Je n'sais pas, je ne les avait jamais vu, mais… Je crois qu'ils font parti de la rébellion de Kali, répondit le garçon les yeux brillants d'admiration à ces dernier mots.

- La rébellion de Kali ? demanda Lorne surpris.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ? Ils sont légendaires ! On dit qu'ils sont plus de milles ! Kali est la planète où ils ont leur base secrète, mais personne ne sait où elle est. Ils luttent contre les Wraiths depuis que les Anciens sont partis.

- Où ont-ils emmené les étrangers ?

- Je sais pas mais j'ai vu les symboles qu'ils ont entré, avant de traverser l'anneau des Anciens. Je peux vous montrer. ».

Sur ces mots, le garçon montra au Major l'adresse qu'avaient entré les ravisseurs. Lorne remercia Piro puis reparti sur Atlantis pour faire son rapport à Elizabeth dont l'inquiétude grandissait en même temps que les heures passaient. Il lui exposa la situation et demanda l'autorisation d'explorer la planète indiquée par le garçon. Le Docteur Weir, par précaution, envoya au préalable un malp. D'après les relevés, aucun signe de vie n'était détecté, mais la planète était tout a fait vivable.

« Si vraiment il s'agit de cette rébellion de Kali, ils doivent avoir pris des précautions et traversée plusieurs planète avant de rejoindre la leur, suggéra Lorne à Elizabeth.

- Zelenka vous accompagnera, il pourra peut-être retrouver la dernière adresse entrée, » consentit le Docteur Weir.

Lorne allait prendre congés lorsque Halling, l'un des Athosiens arriva à l'entrée du bureau du Docteur Weir.

« Halling… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…commença Elizabeth.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour vous en faire perdre, mon peuple et moi-même souhaitons connaître la vérité sur Teyla, la coupa-t-il.

- La vérité ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Elizabeth surprise.

- Les rumeurs disent qu'elle aurait disparu, s'expliqua Halling.

- En effet, nous avons des raisons de penser que l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard aurait été enlevé, avoua-t-elle.

- Merci pour votre honnêteté, si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ? Proposa Halling.

- Non je vous… Connaissez-vous la rébellion de Kali ? »

Halling devint troublé.

« Pour beaucoup ce n'est qu'une légende. Il s'agit d'un groupement qui lutte depuis des années contre les Wraith. D'après certaines rumeurs, de nombreux mondes auraient été sauvés grâce à eux. Personne ne sait s'il existe vraiment car personne ne les a jamais vu. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ? Pensez-vous que s'est lié à la disparition de Teyla ? Demanda-t-il.

- Nous ne savons pas encore, mais c'est ce que nous tâcherons de découvrir, » conclut Elizabeth.

Le Major Lorne quitta le bureau pour rejoindre son équipe dans la salle de la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le vortex de la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit. L'équipe du major Lorne, accompagné de Zelenka le traversa pour rejoindre la planète. Ils furent suivis par une deuxième équipe chargée de protéger le périmètre de la porte des étoiles.

Tandis que Zelenka étudiait le DHD, le Major Lorne et son équipe s'éloigna de la porte à la recherche d'indice prouvant le passage de Sheppard et son équipe ainsi que de leurs preneurs d'otage.

Rien n'indiquait le passage d'individus sur la planète, mais cela n'était pas si étonnant. Ces hommes avaient l'air d'être des professionnels, ils n'avaient sans doute laissé aucune trace !

Ils continuèrent néanmoins à explorer la planète. Cette dernière était sombre et humide. Il était pourtant le milieu de l'après-midi, mais en raison de la densité de la végétation, le soleil ne parvenait pas à éclairer le sol que l'équipe du Major Lorne foulait. L'air était lourd et froid. L'humidité ambiante imprégnait déjà leurs vêtements. Ils allaient rebrousser chemin lorsque le Major Lorne remarqua au loin une lumière. Ce n'était pas une vrai lumière… c'était comme si la forêt s'arrêtait d'un coup et que le soleil inondait le sol d'une lumière vive, aveuglante. Lorne fut intrigué et décida de se diriger vers la lumière. Plus il approchait, plus la luminosité augmentait. Il était difficile de la regarder, brûlant des yeux trop longtemps habitués à l'obscurité.

Il arriva néanmoins au sommet d'un précipice. Tout était si différent. C'était comme passer de l'obscurité à la lumière d'un coup, sans raison. Au fond du précipice se trouvait une sorte de prairie recouverte de fleurs. C'était un spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il resta là un instant à observer, à être bercé par la légère brise et la chaleur du soleil.

Le ciel s'assombrit à nouveau. Lorne leva les yeux. Un vaisseau ! Un vaisseau ruche arrivait. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arrivait. Comment était-ce possible ? Des Darts survolaient déjà la planète !

« Major Carls, des darts survolent la planète. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont détecté notre présence ! Nous retournons à la porte ! Retournez sur Atlantis avec Zelenka, s'écria Lorne dans sa radio.

- Major Carls ! » Répéta-t-il.

Personne ne répondait. Il tenta d'entrer en contact avec Zelenka et le reste de l'équipe restés à la porte mais personne ne répondait.

Il y avait au moins une dizaine de Darts au-dessus d'eux. Il leur serait difficile de regagner la porte sans être capturé. Mais il n'y avait aucun endroit où se cacher. La végétation qui aurait pu leur donner un avantage se révéla inefficace, les Wraith avaient déjà repéré les sources de chaleur dégagées par leur corps. Ils continuaient néanmoins à courir. Les branches griffaient leur visage et fouettaient leurs vêtements.

Un Dart passa juste au-dessus d'eux. Le major Lorne entendit le rayon derrière lui se rapprochait. Il se jeta sur le côté. Le rayon passa. Il était sauf ! Il regarda le chemin que lui et ses hommes venaient de prendre. Stabbler et Peterson n'étaient plus là. Il ne restait que lui et Sullivan. Il se redressa. Une douleur lancinante se fit sentir au niveau de sa cheville. Il n'avait pas le temps de regarder. Ils reprirent tout deux leur course. Les Wraith continuaient à tourner au-dessus d'eux. Lorne et Sullivan parvinrent encore une fois à leur échapper.

« La porte ! » S'écria Sullivan, montrant le cercle de métal qu'ils parvenaient à discerner à travers les arbres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. La porte était à découvert. Il n'aurait jamais le temps d'entrer les coordonnées et de la traverser. Que faire ? Lorne regarda Sullivan dans les yeux, comme sil cherchait une réponse à son dilemme, à leur dilemme. Ce dernière aquiesça d'un signe de tête et ajouta.

« Je m'occupe des coordonnées ». Il se mit à courir, avant même que Lorne est eu le temps de le stopper. Il tenta de le couvrir, mais c'était inutile, Sullivan fut pris comme les autres. Il ne restait qu'un symbole à rentrer, Il n'avait pas le choix. Il courut à son tour prêt du DHD. Il approcha la main vers le dernier symbole. Un vaisseau Dart approchait, il entendit le rayon, vit cette lumière éblouissante, puis l'obscurité…

La lumière revint peu à peu. Tout était flou. La douleur à sa cheville le lança à nouveau. Il posa sa main dessus et sentit un liquide moite et chaud. Du sang ! Il se redressa, aidé par Zelenka. Il mit un moment à se repérer, à se rappeler ce qui venait de se passer.

« Nous sommes dans un vaisseau ruche Major, » lui expliqua Zelenka tandis que Lorne observait avec douleur sa cheville recouverte de sang.

Quelqu'un avait fait un bandage avec un mouchoir, mais déjà le bout de tissu était rouge. Il vit à côté de lui une branche couverte elle aussi de sang. Il se releva avec difficulté. Il fit face à ses hommes. Tous avaient un visage grave mais ne montraient pas leur inquiétude, seul le visage de Zelenka était marqué par la peur. C'était la première fois que ce dernier était fait prisonnier par les Wraith. Il détestait les missions en extérieur, il préférait la quiétude de son laboratoire. Il restait néanmoins silencieux, espérant secrètement que le Major Lorne trouve un moyen miracle pour les sortir de là.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, une, peut-être deux personnes tout au plus à en juger par les sons assourdis provenant des corridors. Deux humains s'approchèrent.

« Qui êtes vous ? » S'écria Lorne.

Le plus grand des deux hommes le regarda, d'un regard glacial mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche puis il se tourna vers le second.

« Prévient là ! »

Le second aquiesça et se pencha en avant comme pour disposer ou par respect pour le premier, puis s'en alla d'un pas rapide par le corridor de droit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ses pas résonnaient d'un son mat. Ce lieu était si lugubre. Il aurait aimé être autre part, ne plus avoir à jouer ce rôle, ne plus aider les Wraiths.

Ces pas le menaient sans même y songer le long de ces corridors qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Il ne faisait même plus attention aux Wraiths qu'il croisait. Sans doute qu'il ne les craignait plus, ou qu'il se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il avait perdu au fil des années tout envie. Il avait cohabité si longtemps avec les Wraiths qu'il avait fini par ne plus exister lui-même. Il n'était qu'un corps sans conscience qui obéissait aux ordres.

Il entra dans une pièce. Cette dernière était très différente du reste de la ruche. Elle était décorée avec style. Des draps fins et soyeux d'un jaune lumineux couvraient les murs sombres. Cela rappelait le soleil, absent dans ce lieu où seule l'obscurité régnait.

Au milieu de la pièce, une femme était debout, perdue dans ses pensées. Sian la regarda un instant, sans bouger. Elle paraissait si fatiguée, si fragile… Il était difficile à croire que cette personne était l'avenir de l'humanité ! C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait enfin retrouvé un sentiment que les Wraiths lui avait arraché : l'espoir ; l'espoir qu'un jour la race humaine se lève d'une seule voix pour lutter et détruire leur ennemis : les Wraiths. Shiya avait un pouvoir qu'aucun Wraith, ou aucun humain ne soupçonnaient. Elle était la clé qui leur permettrait d'anéantir les Wraiths à tout jamais !

Shiya se retourna sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. Elle sourit en apercevant Sian et couvrit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de lui.

« Des étrangers ont été capturés par les Wraiths, expliqua Sian sur le ton de la confidence.

La reine est-elle au courrant ? demanda Shiya.

Je suppose, avoua-t-il.

Reste ici, je vais voir qui sont nos invités. Si Birkham arrive en mon absence, dit-lui de m'attendre, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Shiya quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les cellules. Au moment où elle arriva, deux Wraiths étaient sur le point d'emmener l'un des prisonniers.

« Lâchez-le ! » Ordonna-t-elle en se plaçant devant les deux Wraiths. Ces derniers l'observèrent à travers leur masque mais ne lâchèrent pas le prisonnier.

« C'est un ordre ! » S'impatienta Shiya élevant légèrement la voix.

Les gardiens relâchèrent alors le prisonnier et sortirent de la cellule. La porte se referma derrière eux. Ils observèrent en silence Shiya puis s'en allèrent. Shiya les regarda s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les Wraiths ne reviennent. Elle se retourna vers la cellule pour faire face à leur occupant. Ils étaient quatre, tous portant des uniformes, les mêmes que le Major Sheppard et Rodney McKay portaient.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Major Lorne, voici Stabbler, Peterson et Sullivan, répondit Lorne.

Où avez-vous été capturé ?

Sur une planète sombre qu'on a rebaptisé P4X-530, où sont nos amis ?

Lesquels ? Questionna Shiya.

Lesquels ? Eh bien ceux qui étaient avec nous sur cette planète, mais maintenant que vous en parlez on a aussi perdu d'autres amis, répondit ironiquement Lorne.

Vous n'auriez jamais dû… S'exclama Shiya évasivement.

Elle resta un instant à les observer puis partit sans se retourner et sans prêter attentions aux question que le Major Lorne lui posaient. Elle ne savait plus. Il était parfois difficile pour elle de faire des choix, de savoir si elle pourrait vivre avec ces choix…

Elle entra dans une salle aux dimensions impressionnantes. Au milieu, se trouvait une table richement décorée, puis à gauche un imposant trône, dans lequel la reine siégeait.

« Votre majesté, salua Shiya posant un genou à terre dans un signe de respect.

Les gardiens viennent de m'informer que vous aviez contredit l'un de mes ordres en les empêchant de prendre l'un des prisonniers, s'exclama la reine froidement.

J'ai saisi l'occasion afin d'obtenir des informations sur leur origine. Les humains parlent plus aisément lorsqu'ils pensent être redevables, s'expliqua Shiya calmement.

Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda la reine perdant son ton froid.

Ces étrangers viennent de la Terre, ce sont les humains qui ont occupé Atlantis avant que cette dernière ne soit détruite », répondit Shiya humblement.

La reine n'ajouta rien, elle paraissait apprécier la valeur des informations que Shiya venait de lui transmettre. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la table. Elle saisit un fruit et commença à le dévorer. Shiya ne bougeait pas, elle attendait un signe de la reine.

« La prochaine fois, ne contredisez pas mes ordres !... Faite moi part de vos idées avant, continua-t-elle.

Je suis désolée, je n'y manquerais pas, assura Shiya. Qu'allez-vous faire des prisonniers ? Ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Un succulent dîner après les avoir interroger moi-même, répondit la reine dans un sourire qui laissa découvrir ses dents aussi pointues qu'un couteau.

Shiya s'excusa et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans ses appartements où Birkham l'attendait.

« Tu devrais peut-être songer à te reposer un peu, tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'exclama ce dernier quand elle entra.

Contente de te voir également ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle tout en souriant.

J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, de quoi te faire sourire à nouveau et illuminer ces yeux noirs ! Ria-t-il.

La mission s'est bien déroulée ? Demanda Shiya dans un demi-rire.

Parfaitement ! Le vaisseau ruche a été détruit. Le plan s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu ! Lui annonça-t-il fièrement.

Une bonne nouvelle qui fera oublier à la reine ces humains, songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Ces humains ? Questionna Birkham surpris.

Ces terriens, quatre d'entre eux on été capturé par les Wraiths, ils cherchaient leur équipe qui a disparu sur Talula. Si je n'essaye pas de les aider, je l'aurais sur la conscience. C'est moi qui est organiser l'enlèvement de leurs amis, expliqua Shiya d'un ton grave, ayant tout à coup perdu son sourire.

Comment comptes-tu les aider ? Apporter ton aide directement serait beaucoup trop dangereux, répliqua-t-il. Si la reine le découvre…

Je trouverais quelque chose, le coupa-t-elle. Ces humains sont différents, ils n'auront pas besoin de moi. Je ne ferais qu'ouvrir la porte, ils feront le reste, » lui expliqua-t-elle, essayant de le rassurer.

Elle se força à sourire. Birkham n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

« J'aurais néanmoins besoin de ton aide, ajouta-t-elle après un moment.

Bien sur ! Tout ce que tu veux ! lui souria-t-il.

Même si c'est pour jouer les méchants ? ria-t-elle.

Je présume, répondit-il intrigué.

Je voudrais que tu ailles sur Kal, que tu interroges les prisonniers. Je veux savoir où est Atlantis.

Je croyais qu'Atlantis avait été détruite ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils nous les diraient ?

La destruction d'Atlantis n'est qu'une invention de leur part pour protéger la Citée des Anciens. Pour ce qui est de les convaincre, montre leur la veste du Major Lorne. Fait leur comprendre que s'ils ne nous aident pas…leurs amis se feront dévorer par les Wraiths. Ca sera sans doute suffisamment persuasif, répondit calmement Shiya.

Tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps avec la reine, tu es assez effrayante parfois », avoua-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Shiya se força une nouvelle fois à sourire, elle ne voulait pas être comparée aux Wraiths. Elle se posait déjà suffisamment de question. Elle resta songeuse un moment. Elle ne reprit la parole que lorsque Sian arriva, apportant la veste du Major Lorne.

« Merci Sian, tu peux t'en aller maintenant, je crois qu'un peu d'air frai et de soleil te feront le plus grand bien, »le remercia Shiya tout en prenant la veste. Elle attendit qu'il quitte la pièce avant de poursuivre.

« Voila pour ton moyen de pression. Tout se passera bien, mais surtout, quoi qu'il arrive ne les laisses pas sortir avant mon retour. On ne peut pas faire confiance à ces gens. Promet-le moi, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à Birkham.

Pourquoi crois-tu que je les laisserais partir ? Demanda ce dernier.

Parce que tu as encore une conscience et que ces gens luttent contre les Wraiths… Je n'ai rien contre eux, c'est juste qu'ils réagissent de manières impulsives, sans réfléchir aux conséquences à long terme, tenta de s'expliquer Shiya.

Je te le promet », lui assura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, mais cette fois sans se forcer. Elle aimait tant ce lien qui les unissait mais si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien.

Il l'observa un dernier moment. Il n'aimait pas tous les risques qu'elle prenait, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien faire la dissuader. Il lui sourit, puis quitta la pièce en emportant le manteau avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Birkham traversa de nombreux mondes avant d'arriver sur Kal. Kali était devenue un nom beaucoup trop prestigieux, ils avaient donc dû trouver un diminutif afin de ne pas éveiller le soupçon des Wraiths.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur Kali, le soleil était sur le point de se coucher. Il resta là sans bouger tout en regardant le ciel s'embrasait et la luminosité décroître. Il sentait encore la chaleur des rayons sur son visage, la douceur de la brise et l'odeur de l'herbe dans ses narines. C'était sans doute ce qui lui manquait le plus lorsqu'il était auprès des Wraiths, cette chaleur qui vous réconforte et vous berce.

Une fois le soleil couché, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le village. Ce n'était pas réellement un village, mais plutôt une base où toutes les opérations contre les Wraiths étaient organisées. Tout avait néanmoins l'apparence d'un village. Quiconque le traversant ne pourrait jamais soupçonner sa vraie nature.

Birkham continua son chemin jusqu'à une « taverne ». Il frappa deux coups, puis quatre, puis entra. Il fut accueilli par des hommes armés qui rangèrent leurs armes aussitôt qu'ils le reconnurent.

« Je dois voir les prisonniers », expliqua Birkham.

L'un des hommes lui montra la porte, située à l'autre bout de la salle. Birkham s'y dirigea. Il descendit un escalier. Il entendait des voix étouffées derrière la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda alors le manteau qu'il avait dans sa main droite. Il décida que l'effet serait plus grand s'il apportait le manteau avec lui sans en mentionner l'origine.

Il ouvrit la porte. En face de lui se trouvait une cellule fermée sur quatre individus : deux portant des uniformes, une femme et un troisième homme qu'il avait du mal à distinguer dans la pénombre.

Il fit un pas en avant, jeta le manteau sur le banc à sa droite et observa de nouveau les prisonniers. Il restait toutefois silencieux.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

L'homme se tenait en face d'eux. La veste qu'il venait de jeter appartenait à l'un des membres d'une équipe d'Atlantis.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le Colonel Sheppard. Pourquoi nous garder prisonnier ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, il ne faisait que les observer.

« Ok, vous ne voulez pas répondre. Ca serait bien qu'on fasse connaissance c'est tout. Ce n'est pas qu'on aime pas où vous habitez, mais ça manque de confort, ajouta Sheppard.

Mon nom est Teyla Emmagan, voici…Commença Teyla.

Je sais qui vous êtes, la coupa l'homme. Vous venez d'Atlantis, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je veux l'exacte location de Cité des Anciens, ajouta-t-il froidement.

Vous arrivez un peu tard, les Wraiths ont déjà détruit la Cité, » répliqua Sheppard.

L'homme laissa apparaître un sourire ironique sur son visage.

« Si c'est réellement le cas, vous n'aurez donc aucune raison de me refuser ce que je vous demande. Ce genre d'édifice, quand il explose, doit laisser beaucoup de débris derrière, ricana-t-il.

Tous les débris sont sous l'eau, vous perdez votre temps, il n'y a rien à voir, assura Sheppard.

Ca c'est à moi dans juger. Je sais que la Citée des Anciens n'a pas été détruite, ce n'est qu'une ruse de votre part pour échapper aux Wraiths. Vous aurez donc du mal à me convaincre du contraire. En revanche, ça, » l'homme s'empara du manteau et le lança à Sheppard « devrait vous convaincre ! Il s'agit du manteau d'un certain Major Lorne. Il était avec trois de ses équipiers lorsqu'ils ont été capturés par les Wraiths. Ils étaient à votre recherche. Maintenant c'est à vous de choisir : soit vous coopérez et nous ferons en sorte de sauver vos amis, soit j'annonce une bonne nouvelle à la reine des Wraiths qui décidera alors d'organiser un festin. C'est à vous de décider.

Qui nous dit qu'ils ne sont pas déjà morts ? L'interrogea Sheppard.

Moi, uniquement moi, lui répondit l'homme dans un sourire.

Si je n'étais pas dans cette cellule je te tuerais de mes propres mains, » s'écria Ronon s'avançant subitement pour faire face à l'homme.

Ce dernier parut surpris, puis une vague d'amertume, ou de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

« Ronon ! Je croyais que tu étais mort, laissa-t-il échapper.

Tu le seras bientôt », répliqua Ronon, contrôlant difficilement la haine qui s'emparait de lui.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il semblait grave tout à coup, perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, se fut pour les poser dans ceux de Ronon, puis il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Est-ce que je viens de rater quelque chose ? S'exclama McKay. Vous vous connaissez ?

Son nom est Birkham, Birkham Viel. On a servi ensemble sur Sateda, on a grandi ensemble, raconta Ronon revisitant sa mémoire.

Vous pouvez peut-être ressasser le bon vieux temps et essayer de nous faire sortir d'ici ? Proposa Sheppard qui perdit son sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial de Ronon.

Si je sors je le tuerais de mes mains, rectifia Ronon.

Et bien je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt de sortir, soupira McKay.

Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire entre vous. Demanda Sheppard.

Il a été capturé par les Wraiths peu de temps avant moi », raconta Ronon.

Il se sentait trahi. Il aurait confié sa vie à Birkham et aujourd'hui ce dernier semblait parfaitement connaître les Wraiths.

« Il y a peut-être une explication, sous entendit Teyla. Si réellement il était au service des Wraiths, pourquoi ne nous aurait-il pas déjà emmené auprès d'eux ?

Ce n'est pas faux », acquiesça Sheppard.

Mais Ronon ne voulait rien écouter. Rien ne pouvait justifier le comportement de celui qu'il avait pendant si longtemps appelé « son ami ». Birkham avait fui lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Ce n'était qu'un lâche !

Il fulminait intérieurement, il avait du mal à contrôler ses sentiments. Il y avait un part de lui, une part enfouie derrière cette haine, qui était heureuse de savoir Birkham en vie. Ce sentiment lui donnait l'impression de se trahir lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être content qu'un humain au service des Wraiths, soit en vie ?

Trop occupé par son duel intérieur, Ronon n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de l'étranger que lorsqu'il entendit le tintement des verres et de la carafe d'eau que le geôlier leur apportait.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il referma la porte derrière lui et monta les escaliers pour regagner la salle principale. Il aperçut près d'une fenêtre Birkham, perdu dans ses pensées. Il le rejoignit tranquillement.

« L'un des prisonniers vous demande, rapporta-t-il.

Lequel ? S'enquit Birkham dont le regard s'assombri soudainement.

Leur chef, Sheppard, » répondit-il.

Birkham acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans rien ajouter, puis il quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dehors. Un frisson le parcourut. Il referma son manteau pour se protéger de l'air frais.

Il faisait nuit à présent. Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité. Il voulait disparaître dans le néant de la nuit. Il ne pouvait oublier le regard accusateur de Ronon. Il ignorait que ce dernier était en vie. Le voir soudainement devant ses yeux lui avait procuré un choc. Il aurait voulu que ces retrouvailles soient différentes, une célébration, pouvoir se remémorer le passé en riant et buvant. Mais au lieu de cela il avait été stoppé par ses yeux remplis de haine qui hurlait : « trahison ». Etait-il vraiment un traître ? C'était-il vraiment perdu dans cette guerre ?

Il n'était pas un traître, il ne pouvait en être un ! Tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait n'était qu'en poursuivant un seul but : la sauvegarde de l'humanité ! Combien de personne avait-il déjà sauve ? Ronon pouvait-il en dire autant ? De quel droit le jugeait-il ?

Il sentait la colère montait lentement et s'emparer de tout son être. Une colère sans visage qui jusqu'ici lui avait permis d'avancer mais qui aujourd'hui le submerger et le faisait fuir. Il n'en voulait pas à Ronon en particulier, ni à lui-même, ni même aux Wraiths. C'était juste un sentiment indéfini dans lequel il se noyait depuis si longtemps, une colère contre la vie elle-même et ses injustices. La seule personne qui parvenait à l'apaiser et lui faire tout oublier était Shiya. Shiya ! Où était-elle à présent ?

Sa colère fit place à l'inquiétude, la peur de la perdre, de ne plus voir son sourire, ses yeux noirs brillants de vie, ses cheveux virevoltant au vent et son rire qui vous pénétrait et vous faisait reprendre vie. Elle était la lumière, la vie. Les Wraiths n'avait pas réussi à le lui enlever, ils ne pourraient jamais. Elle était trop vivante pour se laisser mourir.

Il marchait depuis des heures, perdu dans cet océan de pensées. Déjà à l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se montrer.

Il fit demi-tour. Il avait promis à Shiya qu'il interrogerait les prisonniers. Ronon pourrait penser ce qu'il voudrait, il avait une mission et il comptait bien la remplir. Les prisonniers devaient sans doute dormi, c'était le moment parfait pour les surprendre.

Il prit le chemin des cellules et ouvrit la porte en prenant soin de faire le plus de bruit possible. Ils se réveillèrent brusquement à l'exception de Ronon qui avait sans doute passé la même nuit que Birkham. Ce dernier avança dans la pièce. Ronon se leva et le toisa d'un air menaçant.

Birkham n'y prêta aucune attention. Il portait son regard sur Sheppard, lui seul comptait !

« Vous avez pris votre décision, lança-t-il à Sheppard froidement.

Tu n'es qu'un traître, articula Ronon avec colère.

Ronon ! Nos amis sont-ils toujours en vie ? Demanda Sheppard après avoir rappelé à l'ordre Ronon.

Oui, mais plus pour longtemps. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux Ronon, mais tu devrais te demander qui sont les vrais traîtres, s'exclama-t-il avant que Ronon n'ait pu ajouter autre chose.

Je ne vois qu'une seule personne au service des Wraiths ! Répondit froidement Ronon.

Et moi je vois ceux qui on réveillé tous les Wraiths ! Répliqua rageusement Birkham. Par **Votre** faute les Wraiths déciment monde après monde, femmes, enfants, vieillards, ils n'épargnent personne ! Ma conscience est sereine, on ne peut pas en dire autant de la votre, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard n'a agit que dans le dessein de sauver mon peuple d'une attaque des Wraiths, tenta de justifier Teyla.

Sauver votre peuple… Dîtes ça à tous les autres décimés par votre faute !

Ils ont agi au moins, répliqua Ronon.

Tu es vraiment convaincu que je…commença Birkham.

Assez », le stoppa Shiya venant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Birkham se retourna pour lui faire face. La pièce raisonna d'un lourd silence, pesant. Personne n'osait le rompre, tout le monde observait Shiya avec attention. Cette dernière observa les prisonniers l'un après l'autre et s'arrêta sur Ronon dont le regard glacial l'avait surprise Elle se retourna alors vers Birkham :

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle tout en montrant Ronon d'un coup de tête.

Ronon, Ronon Dex. Nous avons grandi ensemble sur Sateda, lui répondit-il.

Un ami ? »S'enquit-elle tout en faisant face à Ronon.

Birkham ne répondit pas. Il laissa passer un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il eut un court instant un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Les meilleurs, répondit-il finalement d'un ton nostalgique. Mais c'était dans une autre vie », se ressaisit-il en posant son regard sur Ronon puis Shiya. Cette dernière laissa échapper un soupir. Elle savait que cela devait être dur pour Birkham de trahir son amitié ainsi. La fatigue la submergeait, elle ne parvenait pas à penser clairement. Birkham s'en rendit compte et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Il la souleva pour la conduire dans une des chambres se trouvant à l'étage et l'étendit lentement sur un lit, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Leur amis sont sain et sauf, ils sont dans la deuxième cellule, murmura Shiya dans un demi sommeille.

Je m'occupe de tout, dort », lui assura-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il redescendit voir les prisonniers. Il ouvrit au préalable la seconde porte pour s'assurer de la véracité des paroles de Shiya. L'équipe du major Lorne était bien là. Il referma aussitôt la porte pour ouvrir la première. Les quatre prisonniers étaient debout et l'observaient.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda Sheppard.

Celle qui a risqué sa vie pour sauver vos amis. Ils sont dans l'une des cellules à côté, répondit calmement Birkham.

On peut les voir ? » S'enquit Sheppard suspicieux.

Birkham quitta la pièce puis revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné du Major Lorne.

« Colonel ! Heureux de vous savoir en vie. On vous cherchait justement, s'exclama le Major en entrant.

Vous êtes venus nous sauver, demanda ironiquement Sheppard.

On était parti pour, mais on s'est fait capturé par les Wraiths, avoua Lorne.

Touchante retrouvaille, s'exclama Birkham. Ma requête est toujours la même : la localisation d'Atlantis, ajouta Birkham calmement.

On mourra plutôt que de te le dire, répliqua Ronon.

Où là ! qui parle de mourir ? S'exclama McKay.

J'espère qu'on n'en arrivera pas là, mais ce que Ronon voulait dire c'est qu'on n'a pas l'intention de vous donner cette information, expliqua Sheppard.

Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de nous ? Nous laisser mourir de faim ? Ca fait deux jours qu'on a rien manger ! » S'exclama McKay qui semblait soudainement se réveiller. « Je suis hyperglicémique, j'ai besoin de manger sinon je peux mourir, » poursuivit-il dans ton dramatique.

Birkham les observa un instant, ramena Lorne à sa cellule, puis revint. Il prit son arme et les menaça. Il ouvrit la porte de leur cellule et ordonna à McKay de sortir.

« Si tu veux l'interroger, il faudra me tuer d'abord, » le stoppa Ronon.

Birkham hésita, tira sur Ronon qui s'écroula.

« Sortez maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-il.

McKay s'exécuta. La peur pouvait se lire sur son visage. Birkham referma la salle laissant derrière lui le corps de Ronon gisant sur le sol, ses amis l'entourant.

« Vous avez tué Ronon, s'exclama McKay revenu de sa stupeur. Je croyais qu'il était votre ami.

Comme vous avez pu voir, nos retrouvailles étaient loin d'être amicale. Il n'est qu'inconscient. Néanmoins si vous tentez quoi que ce soit je vous tue. Sommes-nous clair ? demanda Birkham.

Je ne vous dirais pas où est Atlantis, tentant de le convaincre McKay.

Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite, répondit Birkham amusé.

Bien sur qu'elle l'est, bégaya McKay

Je vous emmène manger, lui avoua Birkham de plus en plus amuser.

Manger ? »

McKay ne comprenait plus du tout ce qui se passait. Il pensait qu'il serait torturé et voila que cet homme voulait lui offrir à manger. Il était néanmoins très septique et ne croyait pas véritablement que Birkham disait la vérité.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Les personnes présentent semblèrent surprises en les voyant. Birkham fit asseoir McKay à une table et ordonna à l'un des hommes de leur apporter à manger. Les yeux de McKay commencèrent à briller. C'était donc vrai, il allait manger !

Le repas n'était pas très luxueux, mais quant on avait faim, c'était amplement suffisant. Birkham mangeait à peine, il regardait le scientifique, un sourire en coin. Il aimait bien cet inconnu. Il avait l'air effrayé mais disait tout de même ce qu'il pensait. Il parlait peut-être un peu trop…

« Vous ne mangez pas ? S'inquiéta soudainement McKay.

Je n'ai pas faim, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai rien fait mettre dans votre nourriture », lui assura Birkham dans un sourire.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. McKay stoppa net de manger et regarda Birkham avec horreur. Sur le coup Birkham ria de bon cœur, et pour prouver à son invité que la nourriture était seine, il en avala une bouchée. McKay était toujours inquiet mais la faim l'emporta sur sa crainte et il reprit son repas.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Lui demanda McKay la bouche pleine.

Faire quoi ?

Ce repas ? Nous retenir prisonnier ? » S'expliqua McKay tout en continuant de mâcher.

Birkham ne répondit pas, il restait dans ses pensées.

« Vous aviez faim, c'est tout, déclara-t-il après un instant.

Les autres aussi ont faim, il appré…

Non ! », le coupa brutalement Birkham, puis reprenant son calme, « ils tiendront, ils ont plus d'endurance que vous. »

McKay se tût et continua de manger en silence. Il ne voulait pas irriter Birkham davantage, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier ses amis en bas, l'estomac vide.

Birkham quant à lui, ne voulait pas trop en dire concernant ses activités, le secret était la garantie de leur survie. Il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Shiya. Que penserait-elle de ce repas ? Etait-ce déjà un pas trop loin vers ces prisonniers ? Il y avait également Ronon. Il avait tant envie de lui tout lui avouer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un traître, qu'il luttait tout comme lui contre les Wraiths !

McKay restait silencieux. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser une dernière question. Il ne savait pas si cela énerverait Birkham. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de la poser.

« Etes-vous vraiment au service des Wraiths ?

Oui », répondit Birkham d'un ton froid tout en se levant.

Il fit signe à McKay d'en faire autant et le ramena dans sa cellule.

Ronon était adossé contre l'un des murs. Birkham reprit son arme. Ronon fit un pas vers lui mais fut stopper par Sheppard. Birkham ouvrit la porte de la cellule sans que personne ne bouge. McKay y entra. La porte se referma derrière lui. Birkham sortit de la salle sans dire un mot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Sheppard.

- On a mangé, répondit McKay se sentant mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait même pas savoir où était localisé Atlantis. A vrai dire, il n'a pas réellement parlé. Il n'a pas l'air dangereux, ajouta-t-il.

- Il a tiré sur Ronon, s'exclama Sheppard.

- Il l'a paralysé, il ne voulait pas le tuer, rectifia McKay.

- Moi je ne le raterai pas, » affirma Ronon d'un ton froid.

Les heures s'écoulèrent sans rien voir venir. Le silence et l'obscurité régnaient dans la pièce fermée. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Sheppard regarda encore une fois sa montre. Le soleil devait être haut dans le ciel à cette heure. La faim commençait à se faire sentir. Seul Ronon avait l'air de tenir bon, en se nourrissant de sa propre haine. McKay, quant à lui, restait sans bouger dans un coin le ventre plein. Il n'osait pas interrompre le silence. Il se sentait si coupable. Il aurait du insister auprès de Birkham !

Les solutions pour s'échapper étaient demeurées irréalisables. La seule issue était la porte, en face d'eux, qui restait constamment fermée. Même si elle était ouverte, il restait toujours le problème de la porte du cachot ! Comment ouvrir cette lourde porte en barreau de fer ?

McKay avait sûrement raison, Birkham n'avait pas l'air d'être dangereux. Sheppard ne voulait pas l'avouer devant Ronon, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il puisse être réellement un traître. Il devait y avoir une explication. Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à trouver ce qu'il attendait d'eux. S'il avait vraiment voulu avoir la localisation d'Atlantis, il ne leur aurait pas dit que l'équipe du Major Lorne était seine et sauve. Comment pourrait-il amener Birkham à dévoiler ses intentions et à nourrir son équipe.

Sheppard fit le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement habitués à l'obscurité. Il observa un instant ses compagnons. Teyla était adossée contre un mur près de Ronon qui avait du mal à retrouver son calme. A l'autre bout, dans l'angle se trouvait Rodney qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était revenu. Il avait l'air pitoyable.

Sheppard s'avança vers lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Birkham ne leur avait rien apporté. Cela devait sans doute faire partie de son jeu. Il ne voulait pas que McKay se sente coupable de quoique ce soit. Il valait mieux qu'il ait mangé sinon ils l'entendraient sans arrêt ce plaindre.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Sheppard à demi voix.

- Rodney leva soudainement la tête. Il n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de John. Il le regarda d'un air triste.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du insister… commença Rodney.

- Vous n'y pouvez rien. Vous tracassez pas pour ça, le coupa Sheppard. De toute façon je voulais commencer un régime.

- Ah très drôle ! répliqua Rodney ne se sentant pas mieux. Je vous parle sérieusement…

- Je sais. Je sais aussi, que ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre dans votre coin. Trouvez plutôt un moyen de nous sortir de là. C'est vous le géni non ? rétorqua Sheppard un sourire au lèvre en voyant le regard outré de Rodney.

- Si vous avez une clé, je serais ravi d'aider ! Je ne suis pas McGiver !

- McGiver ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Teyla.

- Oh c'est une vieille série télévisée où le héro fabrique n'importe quoi avec un trombone…

- Et deux chewing-gum, le coupa Sheppard amusé.

- Ca n'a pas l'air très réaliste, pensa Teyla.

- Figurez-vous que la plupart de ses inventions sont parfaitement réalisables… Commença Rodney.

- C'est bon c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une série ! Le coupa encore une fois Sheppard.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il veuille de nous ? Interrogea Teyla tout en observant Sheppard.

- Je ne sais pas. Je doute que ce soit la localisation d'Atlantis, ou alors il s'y prend très mal. »

Sur ces mots, Sheppard tenta de rencontrer le regard de Ronon, mais ce dernier ne releva pas la tête et resta les yeux fixés sur la porte, comme si à force de la regarder il allait la faire céder.

Le silence retomba à nouveau. Quelques minutes se passèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la même femme qui était venue dans la matinée. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus reposée. Son teint était moins pâle. Elle s'avança lentement, d'un pas gracieux, comme si elle flottait. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle put toucher de ses mains les barreaux de la prison. Sheppard et son équipe demeuraient silencieux. Ils attendaient que la femme se présente, qu'elle leur dise quelque chose !

« Mon nom est Shiya. Le reste n'a pas d'importance. Vous capturez été peut-être une erreur, ou peut-être pas. Un homme, même dans votre condition ne survivra pas éternellement sans eau ni nourriture. Peut-être que vous mourrez avant de m'avoir dit ce que je veux savoir. Ce serait dommage.

- Atlantis a été détruite ! Rétorqua Sheppard froidement. Sa localisation ne vous servirez à rien !

- SI elle a été détruite ! Ce que je doute fort. Je sais que la cité des Anciens existe toujours. Il se trouve que j'ai rencontré un ami commun : un wraith que vous avez surnommé Michael. Le pauvre était assez solitaire. Les Wraith le considèrent comme un humain et vous, vous le considérez comme un wraith. Il n'a plus vraiment de place. Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il s'est montré plus… humain que la plupart des wraiths. Il aurait pu faire un allié des plus puissants. Mais je présume qu'il est mort où que vous le retenez prisonnier puisqu'il a disparu.

- Rien ne nous prouve que ce que vous nous dîtes est vrai, rétorqua Sheppard.

- En effet, rien du tout, à part peut-être le fait qu'il m'ai détaillé l'intérieur de la cité en détaille et jurait d'y avoir pénétré à une date ultérieure que celle de la prétendu destruction de la cité ! Comment expliquez vous cela ?

- Michael ment. C'est un wraith, expliqua Ronon qui venait soudain de se lever pour faire face à Shiya. Je vous connais !

- J'en doute, répondit Shiya.

- Je suis sûre de vous avoir déjà vu ! » Insista Ronon cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Birkham entra précipitamment dans la pièce. Il semblait agité. Il ne prêta pas attention aux prisonniers. Il s'avança droit vers Shiya qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

« C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Pas ici, répliqua Shiya.

- Nous n'avons même pas de vaisseaux ! Cette attaque serait du suicide ! Continua Birkham s'en prêter attention à la demande de Shiya.

- Et si nous ne faisons rien, tout ces gens vont mourir ! Rétorqua Shiya s'emportant également.

- Sans vaisseau, nous ne pourront pas les sauver, et c'est nous que nous allons tuer ! S'écria Birkham. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde !

- Ce n'est pas suffisant d'essayer ! Le stoppa-t-elle. Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard. »

Birkham l'observa un moment puis préféra se retirer. Shiya soupira puis retourna son attention vers les prisonniers. Ces derniers étaient restés silencieux. Là encore ils n'ajoutaient rien. Le silence devenait pesant. Sheppard décida de saisir l'occasion.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez des ennuis.

- Ce n'est pas votre problème ! Tenta de le faire taire Shiya.

- Qui essayez-vous de sauver ? Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider, » lui assura Sheppard.

Shiya le toisa du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir leur dire quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, elle se décida à lui répondre.

« Une planète… Torus. Elle va être détruite pas les wraith. Si personne n'agit ce sera près de 2000 personnes qui vont périr.

- Je croyais que vous étiez au service des wraiths ? S'exclama Sheppard.

-Cela permet d'obtenir des informations précieuses ! Laissa échapper Shiya dans un soupir.

- Vous trahissez les wraith ? demanda Teyla.

- Il y aurait trahison, s'il y avait confiance ! Les Wraith n'auront jamais confiance en un humain. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, je veux la localisation d'Atlantis, se reprit-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important pour vous ? lui demanda Sheppard intrigué.

- … Atlantis…. Atlantis possède des vaisseaux, et comme vous l'a laissé entendre Birkham, nous en avons besoins ! se résigna-t-elle à leur dire.

- Même si vous m'étiez les mains sur ces vaisseaux, vous ne pourrez pas les piloter ! Lui assura Sheppard.

- Vous admettez donc qu'Atlantis n'a pas été détruite, répondit Shiya amusé.

- Je n'ai jamais dis que les vaisseaux l'étaient… Lui répondit Sheppard sur le même ton. Vous aurez besoin de pilote.

- Et vous vous porteriez volontaire…

- Si vous voulez vraiment sauver les gens de cette planète, oui, lui assura Sheppard.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. Vous voulez des vaisseaux pour évacuer ces gens, nous en avons. Laissez nous partir et…

- Et vous ne reviendrez pas ! Finit-elle sa phrase.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, » affirma Sheppard.

Shiya resta silencieuse un instant.

« L'autre équipe restera ici. Si vous ne revenez pas je les renvois chez les wraith ! Si vous revenez, ils seront libres et vous également, leur proposa-t-elle.

- Marché conclu, » approuva Sheppard.

Shiya hésita un instant puis, ouvrit la porte de leur cellule, et les conduisit à l'étage. Birkham et d'autres hommes étaient penchés sur une carte qu'ils commentaient. Tout le monde se tut en apercevant Shiya accompagnée des prisonniers.

« Pourquoi les as-tu relâché ? » S'exclama Birkham.

Ronon fit un mouvement vers lui mais Sheppard le stoppa.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de déclarer une guerre ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Ils vont nous apporter les vaisseaux que nous auront besoin, expliqua Shiya.

- Tu étais la première à dire qu'on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance ! Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? S'exclama l'un des hommes.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin de vaisseaux. Sans eux, la mission échouera. On garde l'autre équipe en otage, leur expliqua-t-elle tout en demandant à Sheppard de s'approcher des autres hommes afin qu'il puisse observer la carte. Voici Torus. Les wraith attaqueront dans 2 jours maximums, mais ils peuvent très bien attaquer avant. Cette planète n'a pas de porte des étoiles. Le seul moyen de tous les sauver est de déplacer une porte des étoiles pour l'installer sur la planète, les évacuer et ensuite reprendre la porte et la remettre là où elle était. De cette façon les wraith ne se douteront de rien. Parallèlement, mes hommes resteront sur la planète afin de détruire le vaisseau ruche avec l'aide… avec l'aide d'un autre wraith. Cela fera toujours une centaine de wraith de moins. Maintenant partons. Je vous expliquerais le reste en route. »

- Shiya leur montra la porte et ils sortirent tous. Ronon suivit à contre cœur. Il aurait voulu parler à Birkham. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugé. Peut-être n'était-il pas un traître ? Tout en les conduisant vers la porte des étoiles, Shiya expliqua à Sheppard toute la mission dans ses moindres détailles.

« Vous devez trouver un vaisseau suffisamment grand pour pouvoir transporter une porte des étoiles. Vous nous retrouverez sur la planète où nous vous avons capturé. De là nous irons ensemble chercher la porte et sauver ces gens.

- Pourquoi ne pas se rejoindre directement sur la planète où vous allez prendre la porte ? Demanda Sheppard soupçonneux.

- Au cas où vous ne revenez pas. Je n'ai pas envie que cette mission soit découverte ! Lui répondit froidement Shiya. S'il n'y avait pas cette mission, vous seriez encore entrain de pourrir dans cette prison, n'oubliez pas vos amis ! Lui rappela-t-elle. Soyez là dans 11h, où vos amis mourront.

- Nous y serons, lui assura Sheppard tout en entrant une adresse dans le DHD.

- Je présume qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'adresse d'Atltantis, lui sourit-elle.

- Non, » lui répondit-il avant de traverser le vortex à la suite de ses amis.


End file.
